Welcome to Alfea Part 1
Welcome to Alfea Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With Emperor Nogo's beast on the move, a new Ranger helps his fellow teammates in their time of need along with a new Mythic Animal. But little did the Rangers realize, Ralph's brother, Max was held captured by Master Frown and Brock. Plot Locating for new Rangers of the team/Searching for new Mythic Animals It was the busy day at the Unikingdom, Unikitty and her brother and friends were on the search to locate new Power Rangers for Mythic Rainbow and new Mythic Animals to discover. Emperor Nogo begins his new plan/Creating a Shadow Beast of his own Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo begins his evil plan while Master Frown and Brock prepare their own plot. Soon, Nogo created his own Shadow Beast called "Shadow Orge" to make havoc in the city. Ralph and his friends finish their homework/Getting their A+ each As for Ralph and his friends, they each finished their homework and got their A+. Meeting with the mentors and allies at the Unikingdom/Getting to Alfea Just as Ralph and his friends were called by Faragonda, they meet up with their mentors as soon as they arrived at the Unikingdom. For their next mission, they make their way to Alfea the school for fairies and the place called Magix. The Rangers begin their battle/Max make sure everyone in school stays indoors Then, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their battle against Shadow Orger. As for Ralph's brother, Max, he made sure everyone in school is staying indoors until it's safe again. Master Frown and Brock kidnapped Max/Shadow Creepers swarming in the city However, Master Frown and Brock kidnapped Max as they took him for hostage. With the Shadow Creepers swarming the city, the Mythic Animals warned the Rangers about Max's capture. Shadow Orge attacking/Ralph and his friends tried to fight him off Then, Shadow Orge started attacking as Ralph and his friends tried to fight him off. Rescuing Max from harm/Realizing a trap led by Emperor Nogo Then, Unikitty and her friends appeared out of nowhere and rescued Max in no time. Just then, they realized it was a trap led by Emperor Nogo when they got captured as well. The mentors finally relocated chosen rangers/Finding new Mythic Animals Then, Faragonda and the other mentors had finally relocated any chosen Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Soon, they each had to split up to find any new Mythic Animals to seek them out. Keeping the Mythic Rainbow Rangers hostage/The Five Mythic Animals captured Suddenly, Sawyer, Patrick, Angelina and Erica were found captive as well. Just as the Mythic Animals tried to help them, they captured by the Shadow Creepers as well. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia * Transcripts *Welcome to Alfea Part 1 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5